


Group

by useyourlove



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Group" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set during "Heartthrob."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

Sometimes I want to leave the room so much I cry. But I can’t face them; can’t look at them; can’t speak. They all stare. I can’t take it when they stare. It makes me want to run screaming back to the room and lock the door behind me. They all expect me to be... normal. Or something. Functional. It’s not so hard with Angel. Angel wants me to be me. But them. They’re a group. They already have their dynamic and dynamics are unstable and collapse, like wormholes and dimensional portals. Groups are breakable. They don’t need broken people.


End file.
